Summer Rain
by a1y-puff
Summary: Kanda has a love-hate relationship with rain. Even more so when a certain white-haired brat is involved. [fluff; light Allen/Kanda]


**First published on June 6th for Kanda's birthday.**

Hello everyone, I am still alive and trying to write. :')

I apologize for those of you still waiting for The Walk. Just letting you know my will to continue it is still there. Just... work and RL in general get a lot busier, so hopefully when I do manage to update, it would be a pleasant surprises for you all! :D

For the time being, please enjoy this little piece of fluff. :)

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _D. Gray-Man and all its characters are_ _owned by Hoshino Katsura. This fanfiction is not written for commercial purposes, purely for entertainment._

.

* * *

 **\- SUMMER RAIN -**

 _Allen Walker x Kanda Yuu_  
 _a Fanfiction by a1y-puff_

* * *

Kanda loves the rain.

The pitter-patter sound of raindrops hitting the top of his transparent umbrella, and the way the world seems to be blurred when it rains—it is calming in a way, as long as it doesn't rain to the point where he'd get soaking wet by the time he reaches home anyway. That would be annoying.

His foster father likes to call him a summer child, though technically this time of the year is still the transition from Spring to Summer.

 _'The sky is crying because Spring is over,'_ he remembers a certain brat saying. Kanda would roll his eyes if said brat says anything like that within his earshot, honestly.

He isn't a poet, but he does appreciate the rain in a different way. It tends to wash away bad thoughts and bad feelings that will come haunt him uninvited from time to time.

"Hey!" A familiar voice calls out, and Kanda doesn't bother to turn his head even as he hears a set of hurried footsteps against the wet concrete getting closer and closer. In a heartbeat, he's there. The brat that just randomly popped out in his head mere minutes ago. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Kanda replies flatly. "I want to be warm before it rains harder."

"Oh dear, I remember last time," his words make way to a soft chuckle that escapes that boy's lips. "Your hair—"

"Don't even start, _Moyashi_."

"It's Allen," the boy corrects. "And pardon me, but it was funny seeing your hair getting drenched and plastered all over your face."

Okay. Kanda has a love-hate relationship with rain.

He loves the atmosphere it brings when it rains moderately, but he absolutely hates getting soaking wet and cold—god, the cold. He could live without.

"You know, I think it rains a lot this time of the year because the sky is—"

"If you say the sky is crying because Spring is over, I'll kill you," says Kanda. Empty threats as always. The brat has always been immune to his threats anyway. "You said that last year."

"Ah, you remember. Nice to see you care."

"Shut the hell up."

"And of course, you have to be a prick just when I say one good thing about you."

Kanda wants to glare, really. He tries to, but the white-haired bean sprout besides him seems happily oblivious of his Killer Glare.

He wonders why he puts up with this brat.

Or why Allen Walker puts up with him in the first place.

"Hey, don't you think it's a perfect weather for a cup of hot chocolate?" Allen once again tries to get his attention and honestly, Kanda is ready to decline. He has 101 reasons why he should reject the invitation, but before he can even open his mouth, the stubborn bean is already fucking grabbing his hand—"Come on! There's that new café opening near the train station. It has your favorite brand of bland, bitter tea—"

"Green tea, Sprout. Every proud Japanese drinks green tea like you should be proud of drinking your gay tea—"

"Hush, let us not bring our heritage in this no man's land."

"We're in goddamn Tokyo."

"Where there are a lot of cozy, warm cafés all over the place, so let's get into one and escapes this rain for a bit? Or would you rather play in rain and get soaking wet—"

And as if Allen just jinxed it? Fat raindrops start drizzling harder. "Fuck. Fine. Let's go to this café or whatever."

"Great!" Allen let out a wide grin and it does something to Kanda's insides that he doesn't want to identify just yet. Even more so when he realizes that Allen is attempting to lace their fingers together. "It'd be great to have you around. My Japanese is still so bad."

Kanda. Does not. Feel. Disappointed. "So you just want me to be your translator," he deadpans.

"No, I want to get somewhere warm with you." The brat is grinning so wide it goes straight into his chest. Especially when he continues, "So we can celebrate your birthday."

 _Oh._

"Oh. Right." Kanda isn't sure what Allen just did to him, but just like that, he allows that gloved hand to lead him.

The pitter-patter sound gets louder. Light drizzles turn into rainfall and they have to hold their umbrellas tighter against the rain and wind. The sounds of their soles hitting the ground as they make a run for the café blends into the background because all Kanda can hear is the loud thump against his chest—something Kanda doesn't want to think about even if he knows why.

God, he _knows_.

Their joined hands—unprotected by the umbrella—are getting wet. So is a part of his arm and shoulder, and maybe a little bit of his ponytail.

Later, he will complain. Later, he will bitch about getting wet anyway and what is the point of going into a café instead of going home? Allen will debate with him and Kanda will argue just for the sake of arguing. But for now?

For now, he lets Allen take him to a warmer place and maybe they will drink tea or hot chocolate and eat cake that will make his teeth hurt.

Well, shit. This is a fucking birthday date, isn't it?

* * *

 **\- NeverEnding -**

* * *

.

Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think of this little piece in the review box below. Thank you! :)


End file.
